Specific Aims: The long-term goal of this research is to support the continuing development and improve the quality of life of adolescents with cancer receiving chemotherapy by focusing on symptom management. The purpose of this study is to describe the sleep-wake activity of adolescents undergoing outpatient chemotherapy treatment for cancer, and to explore relationships among sleep, treatment-related symptoms, and quality of life. The primary aim of this study is to describe the sleep-wake activity of adolescents with cancer receiving chemotherapy using multiple sources of data, including actigraphy, a brief "before you were sick" sleep questionnaire, diaries, the Adolescent Sleep-Wake Scale (ASWS), the Adolescent Sleep Hygiene Scale (ASHS), and interview data. Relationships will also be explored based on demographic and clinical characteristics (e.g., age, gender, cancer type, treatment phase). The purpose of the secondary aims is to explore relationships between sleep variables, symptoms, and quality of life, and to generate effect size estimates for future research. This project is relevant to NINR's mission to "understand and ease the symptoms of acute and chronic disease". Additionally, this project focuses on adolescents, an under-researched population, with greater cancer morbidity and mortality than their younger counterparts. Sample: Adolescents, 10-19 years, irrespective of type of cancer or phase of treatment, will be recruited from Legacy Emanuel Children's Hospital (LECH) and Doernbecher Children's Hospital (DCH), the two regional children's cancer centers located in Portland, OR. The anticipated sample size is 50, to be recruited over 8 months. Design and Methods: This is a prospective, cross-sectional, exploratory study. Data will be collected from assenting/consenting adolescents at two points, and the actigraph will be worn continuously for seven days. The first data collection point will involve meeting with the investigator, filling out several psychometric instruments and demographic information. The second data collection point will consist primarily of an interview. Relevance to public health: Adolescents with cancer often have trouble sleeping, in addition to other symptoms such as pain, fatigue, and nausea. Treatment can last for 2-3 years. Therefore, we must understand how to better manage adolescents' symptoms to increase their quality of life and promote healthy adolescent development. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]